FF8 Love Story
by LagunaLoire
Summary: A very twisted FF8 Love story!


By: Laguna_Loire

The Final Fantasy VIII Comic Love Story

By: Laguna_Loire

Help By: Evil Mewtwo

**************************************************

Squall's POV

It was early one morning and I awoke with a knock on my door. It was Selphie (with a new hair do). She brought some breakfast for us to share. I will never forget that morning. The burnt bacon. The soggy toast. And the watery orange juice. I knew she tried hard to make this for me, so I choked it down and pretended to like it. I think Selphie has a "thing" for me. But I don't know. Rinoa also has a "thing" for me. So I went and bought a waffle iron. I gave it to Selphie and told her it was to make some delicious waffles for tomorrow morning. But Selphie said, "Oh it wasn't me who cooked it. I asked Seifer to do it for me. He said he was a good cook and since I can't cook" 

So I said to Selphie, "It's ok if you cant cook. Its not your thing. Maybe you should try arts and crafts." So the next morning Selphie shows up at my door again. She brings a painting in and gives it to me. And to my surprise it wasn't an ordinary FF8 logo with me and Rinoa on it. It had me and Selphie on it! Now I know she has a "thing" for me. So I asked her out. Yes, yes, I know I'm supposed to be with Rinoa but she really sucks at kissing. Selphie smiled and winked her eye and said a simple "yes" and went back to her dorm. 

The next morning Selphie showed up again. This time she had burnt waffles, oversalted eggs, and more runny orange juice. Before i choked it down I asked her, "Did Seifer cook this?" And she said, "no, it was Rinoa. By the way she says she hates you." Well that was a big suprise. I mean really, if i ask Selphie out Rinoa will definatly hate me. Oh well, like I said, she sucks at kissing. 

So i said, "Hey Selphie, i have an idea. Lets go to the IHOP down the street and have breakfast there." She agreed to the idea so we went to IHOP. When we went to the IHOP it was crowded as hell! The wait was an hour and a half but Selphie LOVED IHOP so we waited. When we finally got a table the waitress said thay were out of everything but hash browns to eat and Sprite to drink.

So i said to Selphie, "Gawd! I think there is an other breakfast place down the road."

"Are you kidding!!! I love hash browns and Sprite!!!" said Selphie as if she was talking to someone who had never had hash browns and Sprite for breakfast (which i hadn't before today). It wasn't that bad actually. I like potatoes, and i like Sprite (usually with some rum in it).

When we got back to Balam Garden i saw Rinoa and Seipher making out in the front lobby. When we came in Rinoa said, "I don't care that you broke up with me because i was cheating on you with Seipher!"

"You suck at kissing you dirty rotten whore!!!" i yelled angerly, "c'mon Selphie lets go back to my dorm."

"Ok, Squall," said Selphie looking terrified and relieved to be getting away from Seipher and Rinoa.

"You are such a chicken-wuss Squall!" I heared Seipher yell in the distance.

When we got to my dorm Zell (which was playing paddle-ball) and Irvine (which was looking at naughty magazines) were sitting by my front door. By the way those two are room mates and they are always getting into trouble. Last week they posted a picture of Headmaster Cid picking his nose in the school paper. They had to make a public apology which they sprayed Headmaster Cid with silly string and ran before they apolagized. Well, enough about that. 

"Do you have any bread?" asked Irvine looking up from his "Girl Next Door" magazine, "We got a new toaster and we want to try it out." 

"Uhhhhhh... sure hold on..." I said feeling a bit odd that they waited for me to get them some bread instead of going to the cafeteria. When I gave them the bread they took it and ran off. "Hmmmmmmm..." I said wondering.

"Wow, they must really like bread," said Selphie.

When we went inside there was my mail lying on my kitchen. This is what i found: bill, bill, junk, junk, new gun-blade ;-), and a letter from Quistis. When i opened the letter it said:

Dear Squall,

I have a new job at the strip club down the street from IHOP you know the old breakfast diner they shut down a month ago. I was wondering if you and the GUYS exept Seipher wanted to come down and see my act tomarrow night. It is really good, the manager told me so. The place is called "THE LOVE SHACK" so if you can... Well you know, come on over. Don't tell Seipher!

From- Quistis

Whoa! Well i guess i could check it out. Also i had no clue Quistis knew calligraphy. I am sure glad that Selphie wanted to stay at IHOP though. I'll go ask Zell and Irvine if they want to go (which they most likely will) when Selphie leaves. I will open the rest of my mail later. When i turned around Selphie was gone. I quickly noticed that the bathroom light was on so i waited awhile for her to come out while drinking some Coke with a shot of rum in it.

When she came out she was wearing practically nothing! At first we were just making out. One thing lead to an other, and the next thing you know we were lying totally naked in my bed the next morning. I think you know what happened last night. Sense you-know-what happened last night i never got around to asking Zell and Irvine if they wanted to go to the club tonight. So Selphie left about an hour after we ate some Pop-Tarts and drank some coffee.

At lunch in the cafeteria I ate with Zell and Irvine. When we all got to the table i asked if they wanted to see Quistis do her act in the strip joint. And of corse they said yes.

When we got to "The Love Shack" we saw some announcer guy saying Quistis was right after this next person who we knew quite well named Elone. She was ok but she should have taken off more clothes. Then she walked on to the stage, in a shiny gold bikini top and bottom with a see-through (as in clear plastic) skirt and shirt. I saw Zell looking mystified at her. She did some wierd dance moves on a pole and then after about five minutes she walked off the stage. I don't think she knows that stripping means actually taking off her clothes. 

When we got outside we heard Quistis ask, "Well, what did you think?"

"Ummmm... Uhhhh... Great!" we all said together.

"Well, I am glad to hear it. Oh, and Squall, I won't tell Selphie if you were wondering?" she said winking.

When we got back to the garden everyone jumped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

This was odd it wasn't MY birthday, or anyone else's birthday that came in with me.

"Uhhhhhhh... it's not any of OUR birthdays..." said Zell acting bewildered.

Then Headmaster Cid walked out of the mob of people. "Not YOU! Ellone!" he yelled. We turned around and there she was, in the same clothes she was wearing at the strip club. "What are you doing in that sexy... I mean rediculous outfit?"

"Oh, nothing Cid. I am going to bed now. By the way... It's not my birthday," she said calmly.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" said the crowd.

"Who's idea was this any way?" said a man standing on a chair. I looked over and saw Zell with a big smile on his face and Irvine burrowing his head into his hands shaking his head. Apearently the Headmaster saw this too...

"ZELL! IRVINE! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" yelled Headmaster Cid. Zell and Irvine used "haste" magic on themselves and bolted up to their dorm, "COME BACK HERE YOU HOOLIGANS OR YOU WILL BE KICKED OUT OF THE GARDEN!" yelled Cid trying to chase after them. He always threatens to kick them out but he never will because they helped save the world and stuff like that. 

After the night at the club Zell was always around Quistis. Now i think he has a "thing" for her. I also think she has a "thing" for him. I keep telling him to ask her out but he wont because he is a chicken. Plus, she wont ask him out because she thinks that the guy has to ask out the girl. So i have this great plan. I am going to e-mail Quistis a note from Zell on his computer asking her out. So when Zell left i snuck in and sent quistis the note.

When Zell came back quistis was waiting for him. "I got your e-mail, and the answer is yes, I will go out with you." she said.

"Wow really!? You mean it!?" asked Zell with excitement.

"Of course I mean it," said Quistis, "Call me when you decide on where to go for dinner."

"Ok," he said remembering that he didn't send an e-mail to her.

THE END

For now...

Author's Note:

Hey! Thats the end of the story. For now i would really like you to write a review for my fanfic. If most people like it then there will be more of this story. If not, then i will still write more parts. But i just want to know what you think. Well see ya all later!

Laguna


End file.
